


It's not your fault

by MrsComatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Dean, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad Castiel, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsComatose/pseuds/MrsComatose
Summary: Castiel blames himself that Jack left and Dean is there to comfort him.





	It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching 13x06. So this is a short coda fic about what I think happened after the episode ended. 
> 
> This is my first attempt to write something in english. Enjoy! :D

Dean found Cas sitting on their bed - face burried in his hands - not long after Jack left. After a short argument between the two brothers and the angel they decided there is nothing they can do about it for now. It's 2 am in the morning, they're all exhausted from the latest hunt and they have no idea how to track Jack down. 

"Cas, buddy, are you ok?", Dean asked while slowly approaching Cas getting a long sigh in return. "It's my fault, Dean. All of this." When he looked up Dean could see traces of tears on his cheeks.

Dean knelt in front of him - taking Cas' hands in his. "No, it's not. It wasn't Jacks' fault and it certainly wasn't yours. It was an accident."

"I should have been here after he was born. I could have taught him how to control his powers. It was selfish of me to go after Lucifer.", Cas said not looking at Dean. 

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh. "But you're here now and we'll figure it out. Like we always do." When Cas didn't say anything in response Dean continued. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Cas, I... I was lost without you. I had no faith... it felt like a part of me died with you when Lucifer stabbed you in the back."

Cas finally looked at him and the sadness in his eyes almost broke Dean's heart all over again. "I'm so sorry, Dean.", he whispered. "I missed you too."

And with that Dean pulled him in for another hug. "It's going to be ok. We'll find Jack and bring him back. We'll bring him back home."


End file.
